


Slip 'N Slide

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And the dishsoap idea works wonders, Cas has an awesome idea, Fun, Gen, I loved these as a kid man, I speak from experience, Sam helps him plan it out, Slip 'N Slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to cheer Dean up, and he spots something he believes Dean will enjoy greatly.  He enlists Sam's help when Dean resists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip 'N Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the wonderful, wonderful Kriskenshin. <3 She'd originally wanted Crazy!Cas, but instead I decided to go for normal I-Don't-Understand-That-Reference Cas. Thankfully she still loved it!

“No Cas, not today, come on. We need to pick up rock salt, and Sam needs a new hunting knife.” 

Castiel frowned and opened his mouth to object again when Dean grabbed his hand to take him towards the Outdoors section of the Wal-Mart. Such a strange name for a store. Every store had walls. This one did not sell walls. Sam had attempted to explain it to him, but it had been too confusing to understand. 

He looked away from the strange box and at Dean’s back. He stared at the box for another long moment. Slip ‘N Slide. The people on the front looked to be enjoying themselves immensely. 

“Cas! Come on man!” Dean called from a few rows over.

Castiel left the aisle with the strange box and followed after Dean. He assisted in picking out a new knife for Sam and promised to assist Dean in carving Enochian symbols into it when they were back at the “Batcave”. He trailed behind Dean to the checkout and looked back at where the strange box had been. Perhaps Dean did not enjoy those devices. He should ask Sam. Sam always knew what Dean liked. 

 

“A what?” 

Castiel frowned. If Sam was unaware of the box either, perhaps he should find something else Dean would enjoy. “It is called a “Slip ‘N Slide. And was purposefully misspelled I believe. Is there a reason for the misspelling Sam?”

“I-uh.” Sam frowned at the angel. “Not really. Why do you want to get one again?” 

He brightened. Sam should agree with this part of his plan. “I believe that Dean will find it very enjoyable and would like to purchase it for him. The people on the front looked as though they were having a great deal of fun. Will you assist me?” 

“Cas, you know those things are for kids, right?” 

“I do not understand.” Castiel tilted his head to the side. “The picture on the front of the box displayed youth almost in their prime. Based on these sizes, I would assume both yourself and Dean would be able to use the Slip ‘N Slide very easily.”

Sam laughed. “Cas, they’re designed for kids. As much as Dean might love something like that, neither he or I would fit.” 

Castiel thought about this for a moment. “Will you help me find one that will fit you both? Since you also believe that Dean will love this...device?” 

“Cas, it isn’t a device. It’s a giant piece of plastic you pour water over so you can go sliding across it.” Sam paused and then grinned. “Actually. Tell you what. I’ll get what we need. I’ll even put it together. Your job will be to get Dean outside when I tell you to.” 

“Where outside?” Castiel inquired. 

“The backyard, where we have that nice big hill.” 

Castiel nodded. “I will accomplish this. Thank you for your assistance Sam.” He held out his hand and waited until the younger Winchester had shaken it. 

Sam laughed again. “Man, Dean’s gonna love this.” 

 

Castiel counted out two weeks with a frown. Sam had not spoken with him about the ‘Slip N Slide since that Saturday. However, whenever Dean left the room, Sam was prone to giving him a wink that implied they were still going to surprise Dean. 

He would allow two additional days to pass before asking Sam for the reason behind the delay. 

Castiel was pleasantly surprised when it turned out that those two days were not required. Sam approached him and said all was ready for Dean’s surprise. It was now his turn to accomplish what Sam had asked. Dean was in the library, researching for their latest hunt. 

“Cas, perfect, I was just about to call for you. I can’t translate this passage and I need you to-”

“Dean, I would like you to come with me.” Castiel interrupted. He frowned. He should have perhaps waited until Dean had finished speaking. 

Dean looked up from his book. “Cas, I’m busy, but I could definitely use your help. Can you try to read this sentence for me? Pretty sure it’s important, but it could easily be a love letter to some chick, I can’t tell, and it’s written in the margin.” 

Castiel frowned. He had not anticipated Dean’s lack of cooperation. “Of course. Will you come with me after?” He watched Dean, pleased he had managed to find away around Dean’s determination to stay inside. 

“Cas, I just told you I’m busy. I can’t come with you wherever you want. Please just come read this so I can get on with the rest?” 

Castiel moved over to the other side of the table to read over Dean’s shoulder. He looked at the passage Dean needed assistance with and paused a moment to confirm his translation. “It is a note about the monster we are hunting. While dawn is mentioned in the original text, it appears dusk is also an optimal time to hunt this monster.” 

Dean gave a loud groan of relief. “Son of a bitch, that’s fantastic news. Will double our chances to catch this thing.” 

“Yes. It will. Will you come with me now Dean?” Castiel reached out to lay his hand across Dean’s arm. He had seen Sam do this in the past to get Dean to agree to things. The intimacy of touch was usually successful. 

Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas he could not when he looked up at the angel. Cas was so earnest, so eager to have him come do whatever it was that he wanted. “Is it going to result in me shooting something?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No Dean.” He thought about it for a moment before adding. “It may, perhaps, result in you becoming wet.” He gave a pleased smile when Dean shook his head and stood. 

“All right Cas, I’ll bite. Especially after that cryptic last comment.” 

“Excellent. Please follow me.” Castiel took Dean’s hand, much as Dean had done to him at the store and led him outside to the backyard. 

“Cas, did you do something to the back-”

“Surprise!” Sam crowed as he turned the hose on Dean and Cas, full blast. They were soaked within seconds. 

“Sam, what the hell! Cas, did you bring me out here so Sam could do that?” 

“No Dean.” Castiel looked down at the hill and was pleased to see a large swath of plastic was laid out, leading to a large pool at the bottom. It was very similar to the Slip ‘N Slide he had seen those people enjoying on the picture. “It is perfect Sam.” 

Sam grinned. “Thought you’d like this.” He danced away from Dean as his brother advanced on him. “No way, or I douse you again!” 

Dean looked at the long line of plastic before it dawned on him. He laughed, before turning to Castiel. “This is about that stupid Slip ‘N Slide, isn’t it?” 

Castiel offered Dean a small smile and was pleased when the hunter grinned at him in response. “I thought that you would enjoy it. Sam agreed with my assessment. You have been working hard these past few weeks Dean. Perhaps we could take a few hours for you to enjoy this?” 

Dean shook his head and stripped off his shirt. “All right, but I’m not doing this alone. Sam, you’re going first after that little stunt of yours with the hose. You put dish soap down too, right?” 

Sam scoffed. “Of course.” 

“Good.” 

Castiel frowned. “I do not understand the requirement for soap. That was not on the box Sam.” 

“It is to make the slide even more slippery Cas.” Dean said, kicking off his shoes next, followed quickly by his socks and belt. “You go about twice as fast. Much more fun.” 

“Ah, I see.” Castiel gave a small smile as he watched Sam and Dean disrobe and stand at the top of the slide before turning to look at him in unison. He stared back, confused as to why they were not enjoying the slide. 

“You joining us Cas?” Dean asked. 

Castiel blinked and looked down at his wet trench coat and suit. “I do not know how.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s rather simple Cas, I promise. First though, you’re overdressed.” 

Castiel looked at Dean then back to himself. He removed the trenchcoat and folded it carefully, laying it on the grass. Next was the suit jacket. He folded that as well before beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt. He frowned as they were smaller than he had anticipated and gave him difficulty. 

“Cas, you are completely hopeless.” Dean said, chuckling as he walked over to the angel. “Kick off your shoes while I get these.” He plucked Cas’ shirt out of his hands and started undoing the buttons quickly. 

Castiel did as Dean had asked, removing his socks as well before standing in front of Dean. “Am I sufficiently prepared?” 

“Lose the belt!” Sam called out, bouncing from foot to foot. “Don’t want it catching on anything!” 

It took him only a moment more to remove that final piece of his wardrobe. Castiel looked up to Dean for approval with his new outfit and was surprised at the lust on the hunter’s features. He looked down at himself, then to Sam, wondering what the cause of that look had been. 

“Ready Cas?” Dean held out his hand.

Castiel took it and smiled at Dean, nodding. “I trust you.” 

Dean smirked. “Then run!” 

Sam watched Dean break into a run, almost dragging Cas behind him until the angel found his feet. They launched themselves onto the makeshift slide, heading at breakneck speed for the large pool of water. Sam laughed at the tidal wave they both caused and Cas’ flailing as he sank beneath the water for a moment. He took two steps and followed them down the slide. 

Castiel stared as Sam joined them in the large pool, only to be pushed under the water moments later by Dean. He smiled at the sight of the hunters playing around, the weight of the world gone for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
